


Stonewall

by Ladyylavender



Series: Poems [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Depression, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lack of Communication, Mental Health Issues, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Sad, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyylavender/pseuds/Ladyylavender
Summary: This is a very, very personal poem. I don’t usually post anything relating to my own personal life but I guess I want to put this out there. Very depressing.
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stonewall

The Stonewall smiles  
I smile too  
We discuss so many topics i can hardly remember  
So I guess it’s true “I love you”

But silence spreads like cancer  
And it’s infected him  
Although I can’t complain  
I too, keep my lights dim

You said “You know I love you,right?”  
Yes, I do  
And I know you know  
What we both know  
I smile at you  
“I know”

I’m not made of glass  
That’s what I tell myself, at least  
As I stare down at the dark reef  
I realise that’s not true  
I hate being treated delicately, but I break at moments notice  
I hate the silence, but embrace it anyway  
I don’t want to leave, but I don’t want to stay

I pound at the stonewall  
He’s warm and familiar  
And yet still unresponsive  
I flail my arms at him, he’s despondent  
Let my mouth never open, it’s too uncomfortable  
How can I say I’m trying, if I’m not responsible?

Father  
Daughter  
Silent  
Quiet  
Avoiding  
Evading  
It’s my only diet

I’m crying against the stonewall  
I lie and say I’m trying  
Actually doing so  
Is far too tiring  
Because I’ve just now realised  
Dad does care  
Dad does love me  
Dad is just scared  
And suddenly I also realise  
I just don’t care

**Author's Note:**

> I know this won’t reach many people but if you are suffering please seek help. I promise you, things get easier to deal with.


End file.
